Matricia
Matricia is the pairing of Mara Jaffray and Patricia Williamson (M'/ara and P/'atricia). The two seem very close to one another and have been seen to hang out together. They've even shared secrets with one another. The two girls are also roommates with one another at the moment because Amber got mad at Mara for being to close to Mick . When Joy left Mara and Patricia became closer. This is only a friendship pairing. Link to the Matricia Gallery. Matricia Moments ''Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Patricia tells Mara that Victor won't give her Joy's number. She then says that Victor will send Joy her stuff though. Mara tells Patricia that that's a good thing so that way Joy will ring her. *When Patricia freaks out because Nina erased the message off the mirror, Mara tells Patricia to calm down. She also puts her hand on Patricia's shoulder comfortingly. *Mara tries to tell Patricia that the reason Joy is missing from the photo is because she probably wasn't there that day. *Mara becomes angry with Patricia for locking Nina into the attic. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Patricia and Mara sit at the same table during Mr. Winkler's class. *Mara and Patricia are hanging out in the bathroom together. *Mara tries to tell Patricia that she needs to stop worrying about Joy's disappearance. However, Patricia doesn't listen to her. House of Flames / House of Passages *When Patricia hangs up the phone with Rufus, Mara asks Patricia how she can trust this man. Patricia tells her that she just can. *When Patricia pours water on Amber, Mara asks her what's going on. *Patricia asks Mara to please pass the juice, but Mara ignores her. Patricia then gets the juice herself. *Patricia asks for Mara's view of the situation. Mara tells her that she went to far. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Patricia cheers for Mara during the contest against Mick. *When Amber says that Mara had a lucky guess, Patricia says she doesn't know about that. She says this like she already knows Mara is going to win because she knows Mara is very good at sports. *Patricia goes into Mick and Fabian's room and tells him that Mara won without cheating. *Patricia and Mara are together when they irritate Victor by standing in front of the cameras. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Patricia asks why Mara is being all smiley while looking at Mick. *Mara tells Patricia that she and Mick kissed. *Patricia tells Mara that Mick isn't her type. She continuously tells her this. *Patricia tells Mara that they are friends and friends help each other. *Mara then tells Patricia that she's just jealous and Patricia storms off. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Patricia goes into her and Mara's room. She is worried about the fact that Mara had missed breakfast and that Mick was waiting for her downstairs. *Mara tells Patricia that she is sick of boys. Patricia asks her where this is coming from. Mara tells her that she is boring. Patricia asks her who's said that. *Patricia tells Mara that she is great. *Patricia asks Mara if it had anything to do with Mick; Mara didn't answer and pulled the covers over her head. *When Mara walks into the room looking very bad, Patricia raises her eyebrows and looks at her in shock. However, the shock she shows says that she thinks Mara looks slightly funny and weird. *Patricia tells Mara that she didn't have to put all her make-up on at once. *When Mara says she doesn't have her homework, Patricia is smiling and probably trying to laugh. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Mara worriedly asks Fabian and Nina if they had seen Patricia. *Mara has watery eyes and is about to cry. Fabian asks if she's all right and Mara says that she needs to talk to Patricia. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Patricia wakes up screaming from a nightmare. Mara asks if she's all right. *The next morning, Mara asks Patricia if she is okay. Patricia says she is all right. House of Yesterday / House of Victory *When Patricia sees Mara dressed up, she says wow while looking her over. *Mara asks Patricia if she voted for her. Patricia says that of course she voted for her. *Patricia tells Mara that she ran a very strong campaign. She then says that it was boring, but strong. *Patricia claps for Mara when she wins the election. Season 2 Hints'' Category:Minor Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Images Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings